


What's it Like?

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock has been using Molly's flat as a bolt hole, Sherlock wants to know something, but does she?, he sleeps in her bed, here be smut, of course, smutty smut smut, song-fic, there's almost always smut when it comes to my writing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been using Molly's flat as a bolt hole for some time now. He begins to wonder, wonder what it would be like to spend the night beside her. Will he give in to his temptations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on the song What's it Like by Lissie. Every time that I listen to it I can't help but think of Sherlolly!!! Listen to it here on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPI_1DGzPkQ).

* * *

_Late last night I thought of you_  
_Sleeping in the other room_  
_You won't believe what I want to do_  
_Rock you like a honeymoon_

Sherlock's fingers moved in a staccato beat upon his thigh. He was tired, but sleep was refusing to come. He glanced in the direction of the bedroom door, cursing his own weakness. He got up from the bed and strode towards it, opened it, but didn't step out into the hall. Instead he glared at the closed door that was situated directly across from him, where behind it there was a sleeping Molly Hooper.

Hissing out another curse he shut the door and all but stomped back over to the bed. He threw himself upon it, bouncing slightly before he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling. The faintest hint of a pout was upon his lips.

Nearly thirteen seconds passed before he snarled out yet another curse and popped up from the bed. This time when he opened the door he did step out into the hall. He reached for the door handle of the room where Molly slept, but stopped before he made contact with it.

"No. No. No!" he muttered, stepping back away from it.

 _So I've a little secret I've not yet confessed_  
_Am I gonna keep it or get it off my chest?_  
_Get it off my chest?_

For near full two-minutes he battled with his mind. And it turned out, that Sherlock Holmes had a heart after all, and his heart won out.

_I gotta know now what's it like_  
_To be beside you for one night_  
_'Cos you're giving off this light_  
_I gotta find out what's it like_

With a deep breath he placed his fingers upon the handle and slowly opened the door. Quietly as he could he entered the room. There was not a sound coming from her accept a soft, steady breathing. He approached the bed and stared down at her, briefly mesmerized by the sight of her. Was he really about to do this? Molly stirred the tiniest bit, letting out a sigh.

 _I started to imagine it when you brushed my skin_  
_Should we let it happen or would it be a sin?_  
_Would it be a sin?_

Yes. Yes, he was going to do this. He couldn't bear to wonder any longer, he had to know. He walked around the bed until he reached the other side, before carefully lifting the coverlet and sheet and sliding himself onto the mattress.

"Sherlock?" Molly mumbled sleepily. "Mmm about time."

He paused, just as he was about to press his body against the back of hers.

"You knew?" He could practically hear her smirking.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot."

He snorted softly. "That you are not." Ever so gently he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, a thrum of pleasure surging through his body when she shivered from his touch. He then pulled away, allowing her the space to move onto her back so that they could look at each other. The soft glow from the window gave off just enough light.

She smiled at him, and he had never felt that all was right in the world as it did at this very moment. When she brought her hand up to cradle the side of his face, he leaned into her touch, his eyes falling closed.

"I was beginning to worry that you may never show up," she said softly to him.

His eyes flew open, meeting her strong gaze. Her fingers brushed across his cheek, she was still smiling.

"I was willing to wait. I didn't want to rush you, frighten you off. I had already tried so many tactics, and they all failed miserably ... some more than others. I wanted you to come to me on your own terms."

Deciding to not waste another precious moment, he pressed his lips to hers. He moved until she lay beneath him and he was tugging her close; enveloping her in his warmth, and he in hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair as the kiss continued to deepen. When she felt his prominent arousal against her hip she moaned into his mouth.

They parted for breath, both of them near to gasping. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes boring into hers.

"Sherlock ...," she whispered. She continued to move her fingers through his hair. "We don't have to do anything tonight ... you don't need to try and prove anything to me." She brought her hands forward, cupping his face. "I know you're exhausted, you've been going non-stop for days. Rest now ... and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

He kissed her again before moving off so that he could stretch himself out alongside of her. She curled into him, fitting against his body perfectly.

"Thank you Molly," he murmured as he ran the tip of his finger along the outline of her face.

"For what?" she asked him, her eyes fluttering closed as he continued his ministrations.

"For always seeing me when others couldn't. For always knowing exactly what I needed," he explained before he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "You're welcome."

_I gotta know now what's it like_  
_To be beside you for one night_  
_'Cos you're giving off this light_  
_I gotta find out what's it like_

* * *

 

When Molly woke the next morning she felt warm and cozy. This was quite a feat, seeing as the spare room mattress was a horrible lumpy thing. She stretched yawning quietly, and that was when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed.

Sherlock was splayed out beside her, his head facing her and his body turned away. She smiled and rolled towards him. A short while passed as she watched him sleep, admiring how peaceful he looked. She then sat up and began to press light kisses across his throat before making her way to his jaw. He stirred but didn't make a sound, his breathing still steady.

She continued to mouth at his neck, gently placing her hand upon his chest. When she suddenly felt his own hand covers hers, she pulled away in order to look down at him.

His eyes were only half-open, still laced with sleep. He blinked up at her a few times then smiled. She returned the smile, it widening as he moved his hand up the length of her arm before reaching the back of her head. He gently pulled her downwards and she complied.

Their lips met and she sighed into the kiss. He dropped his hands to her hips and gave them a slight tug, when she didn't move, he did it again. Realizing what he wanted she slid her body on top of his. It was Sherlock's turn to sigh ending in faint groan as her petite frame became perched on top of him, her core situated just right.

When Molly rocked her hips against his, he groaned louder. They parted for breath, both of them breathing heavily. He looked at her, a thrill rushing through his body at the sight of her dilated pupils. His gaze roved over her and when he saw the points of her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her vest, he swallowed hard.

"Do you need me Sherlock?" Molly asked him, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper. "Do you want me?" She rocked her hips against him yet again, feeling the clear signs of his arousal.

_I want you so bad  
What we gonna do about that?_

His fingers dug into her lower back, his cock aching to the point that it was nearly painful. "Yes Molly!" he hissed out. "I need you. I want you! Always."

She kissed him, but quickly pulled away. "Good answer."

There was a yelp and a flurry of limbs and bed-covers as Sherlock rapidly maneuvered her onto her back, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her shoulders. She looked a bit shocked for a moment then started to laugh. He shared in her mirth, but quickly silenced it with another kiss. This was deeper, longer, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip.

"I think we should move," he stated suddenly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"To your bed," he explained. "This one is a bit small and ... you're bedroom is where you keep the condoms, isn't it?"

She flushed slightly, but nodded.

"Good." He leaned back onto his knees and took her hands in his, helping her to sit up. They moved off of the mattress and towards the door. For a moment they both hesitated, until Sherlock turned and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

He hoisted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss continued. He blindly reached out for the door, and struggled for a moment to open it. Their mouths didn't part as he carried her out into the hall. He stepped into her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

They fell upon the bed, Molly laughing soundly. He smiled down at her, drinking in the sight of her as she lay beneath him; her dilated eyes, her kiss-swollen lips, and the faint blush across her cheeks. She smiled up at him, her blush deepening. She wasn't accustomed to having him look at her as he was doing.

"What?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just admiring you."

Her smile grew larger as she placed her hands on his biceps. "Admire me all you want," she told him.

He dipped his head, moving closer to her. His voice became deep and husky as he said, "Oh, I intend to."

She inhaled sharply as he began to kiss his way down her throat. He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together before lifting them above her head and pressing their joined hands into the mattress. His mouth continued to travel downwards, not stopping until he reached a pebbled nipple that was pushing against the fabric of her vest. He took it between his lips and bit down. She squeaked softly, then moaned as he gave the now tender flesh a quick suckle, before moving to her other breast. His cock gave a prominent twitch, straining against the fabric of his pyjama bottoms.

He couldn't wait any longer to taste more of her skin. He wanted her naked beneath him. He let go of her hands and sat up. Molly opened her eyes, having closed them during his ministrations. She looked at him, her chest heaving slightly as she struggled to calm her breathing.

Sherlock gave her a smile that could only be described as wolfish before he grabbed the hem of her vest and began to push it upwards. Molly helped him, and within moments it had been tossed to the floor. He stared down at her, drinking in the sight of her not-too-small breasts. He had to taste her,  _now_.

Molly cried out the moment he took her nipple between his lips. He covered her other breast with his hand, massaging it gently, while with his mouth he alternated between licking, suckling and biting. She tasted delicious. By the time he was finished, both of her nipples were a dark pink and there was a love bite on the soft underside of each. He gave them each a gentle nuzzle before placing a kiss upon her sternum and continuing to move downwards.

When he reached her navel, his thumb toying with the top of her pyjama bottoms, she buried her hands into his hair and gave his curls a tug.

"Sherlock … please!" she moaned.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, waiting for further explanation. The sight of her breasts rising and falling was a rather glorious visual. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"Please Sherlock. I need you."

He moved upwards and kissed her, thinking to himself that there would be plenty of time for  _that_ later, right now he wanted to be buried deep inside of her, just as much as she wanted him to be.

There was a great flurry of movement as they struggled to remove their clothes. As soon as they were both fully naked he kissed her again, his body long, lean and _hard_  above hers. He hissed out a breath when her fingers made contact with his shaft. She thumbed at the tip, spreading his pre-cum.

"Molly!" he groaned out.

She kissed him, then pulled away smiling, still lightly stroking his cock. "You know where the condoms are," she told him with a cheeky smirk.

He crawled towards the edge of the bed, roughly pulling open the drawer of the bedside table. He grabbed the silver packet, slamming the drawer shut. Molly let out a giggle as he moved back over to her. She took the packet from his hand, opening it and slipping out the rubber.

"Put it on," he almost growled out.

With one hand around his shaft, she placed the rubber at the tip and rolled it on, gently. His eyes fluttered closed, a groan coming from deep in his throat when she gave him a drawn-out stroke with her fingertip. When she pulled her hand away his eyes snapped open, meeting her lust-filled gaze.

She had spread her legs beneath him, and he leaned back to glance down. She smiled, knowing that she was gifting him an eyeful of her pink, glistening sex. He swallowed before moving forward so that he was fully above her once more, their gaze locking.

"Do you want me Molly?" His voice was hoarse with desire.

"Yes."

"Do you need me?"

"Fuck, yes!"

She let out a gasp when she felt him settling his hardened length against her core. Her breath hitched as he slid in just the tip. A moan soon followed as he slowly filled her with his entire length.

"Fuck, oh fuck! Oh fuck!" she whimpered, her body trembling beneath his, as she held on tightly to his shoulders.

"Molly! You're so tight! So warm!" he groaned into her neck.

They stayed like this for several moments, the pair of them basking in the fact that they were at long last joined in the most intimate of ways. When she began to roll and rotate her hips he was left with no choice but to thrust.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she cried, as he settled into a quick and steady rhythm.

Their lips met in a sloppy, passionate kiss as he grabbed her leg and lifted it up. Her thigh came to rest against his hip, and he pushed her foot so that her ankle sat upon the small of his back. He could enter her deeper that way, both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

The hard points of her nipples brushed against his chest with every thrust, sending a delightful quiver throughout his body. He mouthed at her neck as she continued to moan encouragement, her nails digging slightly into her skin.

When he felt his bollocks begin to tighten he let out a groan and gave several hard thrusts. "Molly!" he hissed out. "I'm close!"

"Me too! Oh me too!" she cried out in answer, clutching at his back, her hips rising to meet his.

He quickened his pace, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh filling the room, amidst moans, gasps and sighs.

"Ah-ah-ah! Sherlock!"

The moment she screamed out his name he felt her contract around him, resulting in tipping him over the edge. With a final surge of his hips he grew still, her name a gasp upon his lips. His body felt as if there were mini-explosions occurring all over it, his mind had become deliciously mute. A great tremble coursed through him as he tried his hardest to not collapse on top of her. She continued to hold him close, her hands slowly moving up and down the expanse of his back.

It was a struggle but he managed to roll onto his side, pulling her with him. He felt his now softening cock slowly slip from her body. She chuckled and he put his arm around her, pressing his lips to hers. She sighed blissfully into the kiss. His entire body twitched when he felt her fingertips on his length. She removed the condom and tied it off before turning to toss it into a nearby tin. The moment she was facing him he pulled her in for another kiss.

Minutes passed in silence as hands wandered and they continued to kiss. When they could no longer do so for lack of breath, he tucked her body close against his pulling the sheet over them both, their legs tangling together. He pressed his lips to hers gently, slipping his hand over her cheek to cradle the side of her head.

"I have all intentions of admiring you in as many ways as possible, and most definitely for the rest of our lives!" he murmured to her.

Molly smiled widely, bumping the tip of her nose against his. "Glad to hear it."

"I think a nap is in order first though."

She hummed in agreement, slipping her arm across his chest and snuggling close to him. He laid his cheek against her forehead, sighing deeply. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips, glad that he finally allowed himself to succumb to his curiosity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me Seymour! I love comments :D


End file.
